


Budding Romance

by Ikusaurpok



Category: Original Work
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Best friends having sex and loving each other, F/M, One Shot, Sex, loving relationship, non disclosed previous story, not first time but first time with opposite sex, sinful, they have opposing powers, ya feel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikusaurpok/pseuds/Ikusaurpok
Summary: THIS IS SIN BUT ITS REALLY CUTE





	Budding Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Arren has Ice powers  
> Giselle has Fire powers  
> yes  
> yes

It was chill summer afternoon in Montreal, Québec. Giselle sat in her room, rocking out to the latest album by clipping, and putting up posters. She had nails in between her teeth and a hammer in her right hand when she heard the doorbell, almost swallowing an ENTIRE nail. She coughs and spits out all the nails. “COMING!” she yells down the stairs, sliding down the railing until she reached the bottom. She hears the obscenities in the song ‘wriggle’ from the bottom of the stairwell and she almost slips because she’s laughing so hard.  
She looks through the peephole in the door because you can never be too careful. It was Arren! His quiff was looking particularly fluffy today, he must’ve blow dried his hair, she thought. She backs up smoothing down her hair a little and straightening out her tank top. Fuck, I’m not wearing a bra, she thought, verbally groaning. Whatever, he’s seen a boob braless before I’m sure, She thought once again, brushing off the initial dread.   
She unlocks the door with a swift turn of the lock. Turning the knob, she saw Arren trying to look into the window that had a paper over it.   
“Took ya long enough, G.” He says smugly to her, grinning like a hyena.   
“Shut up, my parents aren’t home so I had to make sure it wasn’t someone like my sister and her goons.” She defends, pushing back her hair from her face. “What are you doing here, Ar?”   
“What, can a best friend not come see their best friend?” He says, ruffling Giselle’s hair. She pouts immensely, furrowing her eyebrows.   
“My parents would kill me if they found out I had a boy over”  
“Well then, they won’t find out will they?”   
She stands in the gap of the door for a second, observing Arren for a second. He didn’t seem to have malintent, so she decided, eh what the hell, and let him in. The tall dark headed boy walked into her house and she finally realised he had flannel pajama pants on. Giselle raises her eyebrow “uh, Arren, mind explaining why you have flannel pajama pants on??” She asked now observing him even more. He was not only wearing pajama PANTS he was wearing a normally pajama shirt.   
“Uh...no reason” Arren said, now looking very uncomfortable. She hums and rolls her eyes “yeah yeah, okay, come on let’s go upstairs, we can talk while I put my posters up.” She grumps, walking up the stairs to my room with Arren following not too close behind. “Beinvenue á chez Giselle.” She says, very tempted to stop the music because of how obscene ‘Hot Fuck, No Love’ is. She decides against it.  
“GISELLE WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO????”  
“Uhm...only the best band ever duh…”   
“This is so sexual...not school appropriate”  
“WE ARE ON SUMMER BREAK ARREN” She yells, laughing as she nails in the last clipping poster.   
Arren sighs, flopping onto the bed, almost launching Giselle off the bed. nail on her obscure movie poster. She moves to the next poster which was actually a “Boooorrriiinnnggg…”  
She sighs and lowers her hammer “...Well...what do you want to do, Arren?” She asks, throwing her hammer and nails onto her desk with a thump!   
Arren almost instantly answered with “20 questions”   
“Very quick answer Henrikson…” She eyes him and he flushes under her gaze.   
“I-I know it’s just…”  
“Just what?”  
“I’m just curious you know?” He admits, putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly. “Ask me something then…” He waves his hand at Giselle.  
“Uh...okay…” She replied, hesitantly sitting at the edge of the bed “What…what mythical beast would you be Ar?”   
“Mmmm....hard question… wolpertinger honestly, it’s just so hilariously… bad.” He answers Giselle’s question. “Okay my turn..”   
She stares at him while he thinks of a question. His face flushes when he finally figures out a question, he sniffs and covers his face, smiling.  
“Ar...what are you thinking about asking?”   
“I...I know...we are...are best friends right now but…” He says, trailing off before sitting up to look into her icey blue eyes. She taken back by this, he rarely does this for Giselle.   
“Y...yes?”  
“But have you ever thought about doing… that?... with me?” He finally asks her.  
She gapes at this sudden change of heart of this innocent game, her face turns a deep shade of red that is blatantly obvious to Arren, who was staring at her face the entire time, smirking.   
“All the time actually…” She blurts out of nowhere, surprising Arren immensely with the sudden answer after a few minutes of silence.   
The two sixteen year olds stare at each other, both of their faces red as a rose. Giselle looks away finally “m-my turn…” She whispers, clearing her throat and sitting up straight “can...can I kiss you, Arren?” She finally asks.  
“Does this answer your question?” and just like that, Arren took Giselle’s face into his hands and pressing his lips against hers. It was a very warm and deep kiss. Neither of them were clumsy with their movements, as if they both slightly knew what they were doing. Arren pushes his tongue against Giselle’s lips gently and this surprised her, earning a gasp from the ginger. Arren pulls back “are you okay? Why did you gasp?” He asks in concern to her consent.   
She pouts and shakes her head, kissing him again with a bit of a fervor. He matches her intensity with sensual touching on her jaw and neck. This was so sudden but not unwelcomed...she never knew she needed this till it actually happened. He slides his tongue against her lips again and she quickly agreed this time to the entry of Arren’s tongue into her mouth. Arren began to explore the small, feisty redhead's mouth at a slow pace. She knew he was being gentle with her and it made he a little antsy and restless with the idle touching and slow movements. She takes it upon herself to speed things up by sliding her hands under Arren’s shirt. His body was cooler than ice but for once instead of wincing away from the harsh temperature difference she touched and pressed her warm body against him.   
She must’ve done something correct because he made a noise that was from the back of his throat. She pulls back from his mouth and stares into his eyes reading his mood.   
“What is it Giselle? Hmm?” He asks, trying to look...not submissive. This causes a grinchy smile to crawl across Giselle’s face “I’ve backed you into the headboard, Ar.” She laughs and he blushes at the realisation of where he was.   
To give perspective, Giselle was in between Arren’s legs and there noses were pressed together from how close they were. Arren’s back was against the wooden headboard of Giselle’s bed with one hand on her neck and the other propping himself up. Arren looked away “Okay I can't lie to you right now I guess, I’m a switch and I think...even though I’m normally not the submissive, I am feeling it.” Giselle presses her head against his shoulder and snorts “That’s not an uncommon thing with me, Ar. It’s fine. Another question, do you have protection or are we not going all the way mister?” This makes Arren look embarrassed. She gasps “OH MY GOD!!! You brought protection!”   
“I keep condoms in my wallet, Giselle!”  
“Oh okay, so you weren’t planning on this to go this way mister ‘I-wear-pajama-pants-to-hide-my-boner’” she teases, poking him on the chest playfully and leaving her finger there gently.   
“Giiiiselleeeee” He pouts, putting both his hands on her face now “It’s an involuntary thing with dicks. But….”  
“But what Henrikson…”  
“I was planning on confessing my feelings for you Giselle…”   
Her soul leaves her body for a second. She gapes a little and then snaps out of it and looks down, her face all smiles. She then looks back up and kisses him again anchoring her hands in his hair as she crawls on his lap, moving just a little against his crotch.   
“Jesus fuck Giselle-” He says pulling away from the make out session to catch his breath  
“Is there something the matter, Arren?” Giselles answers, batting her eyelashes in mock innocence at him.   
“You are a bloody devil. You are satan’s right hand man.” He hisses, placing his hands on her hips and pushing up to kiss her milky white skin. It was blissful for Giselle.   
She wasn’t going to let him know that he’s doing something to her that easily, she has to be won. She chuckles breathily “that's me~” she purrs, sticking out her tongue. Her straight tone and seemingly not being affected by his soft kissing made Arren get a little frustrated and he began to try harder. He pressed his tongue against the skin on her neck. This got Giselle’s attention as he put it near a sweet spot of hers, making her sit up straight and tense up.   
“Oh? Did I hit somewhere good?”  
“You’re very close.” She admits in a breathy voice.   
He then tries again, sucking this time right on the perfect spot. This earns a choked moan from giselle and surprisingly, a tug of Arren’s hair. He gasps and makes an inhuman noise when she does that. “Fu-”   
“Oh~ into hair pulling are we?”  
“Sh-shut up Giselle, you were the one who did it.” He responds bitterly, pouting about the whole discovering his kink.   
“Yes but that reaction was worth it. Very worth it in fact” She says starting to lift up her sexual partner’s shirt inch by inch til she got it completely off of him. AW he’s so smaaaaaaaaaaaaall! She thought. She starts to bite and kiss at Arren’s neck and collarbone like she’s on the best scavenger hunt of her life. She found a sweet spot for arren when he made this moan that was pretty far back in his throat but was still pretty vocal. He has been pretty vocal this entire time. It was really good.   
She purrs and strokes his sides “you have been such a good boy. I think you deserve a reward for being so good~” Giselle giggles, leaving hickies on his chest left and right as well as bite marks.   
“What do you have in mind, l-love?” He asks breathlessly, on the cusp of ecstasy.   
“Patience is a virtue.” She coos, going lower on his body. She knows how to give her submissive hints on what is to become of them, so she sneaks her hand to palm at him through his pants, making him groan   
“Ohhh~” He sinks into the feeling, his breath actually hot for once. She chuckles and finally pulls down his pants, making quick work of his boxers as well. He was finally disrobed and god was it a sight to be marvelled. A work of art that outshines the likes of Michelangelo or Vincent Van Gogh. She smiles at the member that she was faced with. She wastes no time getting to the point, starting with a kiss at the base of his dick and then a lick to the tip. This makes Arren grab Giselle’s hair gently “gah- fuck giselle-” he moans out as she finally puts her lips around him.   
He makes noises that not even the best pornstars could fake. It was absolutely magnificent and was music to giselle’s ears. She has only done oral on a woman before but from the looks of it, Arren was enjoying it. He bucked his hips a little and giselle almost chokes out of surprise.   
“Shit...sorry giselle...force of habit..hhha~ fuck- right there~” He says, closing his eyes and pushing back his head gently letting it rest against the wood of her headboard. This went on for about 7-8 minutes, Giselle’s jaw was hurting and Arren had started to gently fuck her mouth out of habit. She didn’t mind. Arren gasps “wait..giselle stop...please.” Giselle does as she is told and he is VERY relieved it seemed “what? whats wrong? Are you okay?” She asks, very worried   
“Well..I...uhm..I was close. I really didn't want to uh...finish in your mouth. That’s embarrassing when we are planning to go further.” He says awkwardly, his body shaking and heaving a little. She could tell that he was very close. She giggles “Well we wouldn’t want that now would we?” She then giggles and he takes her close “No. No we wouldn't~” his demeanor changed. Giselle tries to read him, but he took her by surprise and kissed the ever living hell out of her.   
He switched on her didn’t he. That sneaky little bastard. She thought as she has her shirt lifted up as they kiss fervently, only breaking to get the shirt off. He places a hand on her waist and moves so that he was now in between her legs instead. Turning tables was weirdly playing in Giselle’s head causing her to start laughing breathlessly into the kiss they are sharing. Arren grins and places a forceful hand on her boob and start to gently fondle “now what is so funny Giselle?” He asks in a growly tone which doesn’t stop Giselle from laughing, just causing her to moan a little in between the laughing   
“An Adele song started playing in...nghh...my head~”  
“Ha, what song might that be?”  
“Turning Tables?”  
They pause in their movements and then they both start laughing, pressing their foreheads together. “Okay that’s really fucking funny.”   
“Right??” As giselle did this, arren messes with her pants.   
“We should get these off, it’s haha...not fair th-”  
“Ow!” Giselle exclaims   
“Holy shit are you okay? What did i do?”  
“You are squeezing...uh...my boob a little too hard.” She responds, placing her hand on Arren’s gently.  
“Oh my God I’m so sorry, Giselle.” He apologises, letting up a little “I...um...never did this with a woman you know?”   
“Hah, I’ve never done this with a man~” Giselle admits to Arren wholeheartedly.  
“Really? You did amazing earlier~” He compliments her lovingly.   
Giselle laughs “thank you Arren~ that’s very sweet of you~” She responds looking deep into his eyes.   
Arren then chuckles “okay...can I take your pants off now? I'm feeling lonely in the naked club”   
Giselle nods, placing a kiss on Arren’s jaw sweetly as he takes down her pants quickly revealing her very cute panties. “Wow those look...really good on you” he says, sliding his hands down to where her panties rest “Shame..I’m going to have to rid you of them”  
Giselle chuckles “Oh sir, it is no shame of mine. Pity you do not get to witness them any longer~” she purrs. He pulls down those panties and marvels at something he has likely not seen before: a vagina.   
“Holy shit.”   
“What, it’s not the loch ness monster…” She responds to his reaction.   
“No, but it is...wow…” He says taking a deep breath, then he looks up at her with a look that could melt steel beams. She shudders at it and stares right back. He looked intimidating. Very intimidating. She has never seen a look such as that from him or anyone else.   
“What do you want?” he asks her firmly, moving to kiss her neck with passion that couldn’t be repeated. She moans and arches her back just a little “h-ha...you.” She manages out of her mouth “please...God…” she begs “I really...want...you...tobreakme” she speaks fast along with the tempo of how his mouth was teasing her neck. He stops. Shit, she thought, am I being too forward? He then pulls back and looks her in her eyes again and says.  
“Your wish is my command.”   
Then there’s a little bit of a break as he retrieved his wallet from his discarded pants to grab one of his condoms, open it and slide it on. He then got back over her and he stops for a little bit “how flexible are you Giselle?”   
“Uh pretty flexible. I’m a dancer. Why?”   
“Well I want to uhm...try something”  
“Okay, do it then.”  
That is when Arren takes Giselle’s leg and puts it over his shoulder. That was a new position for Giselle. It was, well, hot. She bites her lip “O-Oh~ I’m okay with this..”  
“Are you ready?” Arren asks gently to his partner, positioning himself and teasing a little around her opening. Oh goodness did that make her writhe.   
“A-ah yes...please Arren~” she begs him, lust clouding her eyes immensely, she needed this, she felt very aroused he was not helping it. Him and his beautiful blue eyes, messed up hair, and goofy grin. He was irresistible.   
Her thoughts go completely when he finally pushes in, making her cry out from the slight pinch of pain. She was a virgin after all is said and all is done.   
“Oh God- Hah~ Jesus Christ...ar-are you okay Giselle?” Arren asks, looking at Giselle whose face is...definitely suggestive to say the least. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would PAY to see that face on repeat for the rest of his life if he could.  
“Gah- fuck yes, please just keep going Arren.” She begs the taller gentleman who was currently inside of her. “Don't be gentle. I’m stronger than I look.” Giselle responds determined and confident in her ways. Her confidence could take on power the likes of exploding stars herald. Arren, loved, it.   
Arren push himself farther into her, feeling how soft she was inside. It drove him mad, not to mention, Giselle, the herald of fire, wasn't BURNING hot. No no, she was comfortably warm, like the feeling you get from getting a blanket out of a dryer the first time. He began to move as he knew for sure she was okay and wasn’t hurting or anything. Giselle could not keep herself quiet any longer. She was in a new position and there was her best friend taking her on like an oncoming storm. She was making noises even she didn’t even know she could make which was surprising to her and arousing to her partner.   
“Fuck f-faster plEASE~ FUck-” she yells out, arching her back and whimpering. Arren feels himself becoming dangerously close as he thrusted in and out of giselle faster and faster, making the bed rock and squeak. At this point, Giselle’s head was spinning faster than a top in the middle of a vacuum and there were tears spilling down her cheeks from the immense amounts of pleasure she was receiving from Arren’s brutal and all the while caring fucking. He keeps hitting her G spot over and over again. This could push her over the edge but she could tell Arren was extremely close by his stuttering movements and unresponsiveness.   
Not even moments later, Arren is orgasming and is sent hunching over Giselle, gasping and cursing. Giselle bites her lip as she feels her stomach drop. Usually, people don't let her finish and she was terrified he’ll be the same. Arren pants against Giselle’s milky skin when he finally rode out his orgasm. He stayed in her for a second and then he lifted up to look at her flushed and sweat covered face. “Did...Did you finish my love?” the dark haired boy asks in concern, his half lidded eyes flitting over Giselle’s wrecked and tired body.  
Giselle shook her head quickly “n-no...but if you’re too tired we can just cud-”  
“Let me stop you right there Giselle, I would be the scum of the earth if I didn’t let you finish.” Arren declares imperatively, placing his hands gently on her ribcage. Giselle’s mouth opens and then shuts as she cannot think of what to say to him. She is just so grateful for him being such a decent person. “Well...what do you have in mind for...well...letting me finish, hmm?” Giselle asks the insistent boy with a seductive tone.   
Arren sits up, still in between her legs, and takes off the condom he just used and tossed it in the trash. “You’ll see impatient one.” He says, smirking widely. He definitely had a devious plan that he had definitely only performed on a man. How much harder can oral be on a woman? Arren knows how to do it, sort of, from...observing some choiced videos on some choiced websites. He takes a deep breath and begins to kiss Giselle’s thighs, leaving hickies very close to her vagina. Giselle gasps out loud, knowing full well what he was going to do to her. She was completely onboard with it.  
He looks up at her “Are you okay with this, Giselle?” Arren asks, caressing so close to her vagina. It was driving her absolutely mad   
“G-God dammit Arren please you are driving me insane. Please ta-take me.” Giselle hisses at him, he stuttering making her lose all of her intimidation. Arren chuckles “Yes ma’am.” He then leans in and slides a VERY well placed lick on her insides after spreading her just a little bit. The taste wasn’t overpowering, she tasted like she ate a lot of fruits which is not completely wrong. Giselle doesn’t move her hips, trying to make it easier for him, but does arch her back a little from the familiar warm appendage entering her slick folds. “Mmmm~” she hums out from the back of her throat. He starts to suck and probe around with his tongue until he hears giselle make a sharp sound and makes a move to match. That’s how he knows that he’s found the clitoris. Pure bliss in a single point. Marvelous, he thinks. He turns his full focus to that one spot, taking his sweet time massaging it with his tongue and sucking at it in earnest. It seemed to be working from what he heard from Giselle. “Ahh~ fu- oh my g-god~” is a lot of what was happening.   
Physically, Giselle was writhing like a worm on a scorching pavement but she was being careful not to bother Arren.  
But, dear god, was that about to get harder because she was really on the cusp of her own orgasm. She could feel her breathing getting heavier and chills were rising on her skin. She felt burning hot as her entire being implode from the form of pleasure she was receiving, this boy must’ve done is goddamn research.   
After about 5-6 minutes of pure bliss, she finally feels it coming up all she needed was a few more flicks of the tongue and she’ll be pushed completely over the edge “A-Arren...I-I’m going to cum.” She says, moans and whimpers breaking apart her speech patterns considerably   
“Mhm~” Arren answers back, trying his hardest now. Giselle is now sent straight over the edge, making her writhe and moan out loudly. She couldn’t keep still as her muscles contracted in her climax. Arren kept up with her successfully and helped her ride out her orgasm.  
It ended with Giselle, panting and sprawled out in front of Arren. She could feel her entire body’s senses tingling and exploding. It was amazing and tiring. Arren pulls back to admire what he had done to the woman he loves. There was hickies on her thighs and some on her stomach and hips. It was amazing. “Arren..”  
“Yes?”  
“I...I love you.” Giselle whispers out, looks at him again, her eyes filled with some left over tears. Arren crawls over Giselle, taking her face into his hands and wipes away the pleasure tears with his thumbs. She was beautiful.   
“I love you too.”   
They cuddled for hours, letting time slip away from them, while they make idle conversation. They hear the door open and Arren is startled “oh fuck your parents.”   
“Oh fuck.. You need to go. Now.” Giselle scrambles out from underneath the boy, throwing him his clothing. Arren hurriedly starts to pull his clothing as giselle pulls on her clothing as well. “When can I see you again?” Arren asks in a whisper, causing Giselle to giggle before answering.   
“Tomorrow, we can go to the plant nursery and chill out.” She says, finally dressed. “Now go. Out the window silly, there a tree branch that's sturdy enough for you to sneak out.”  
“I love you, Giselle.” He says as he pulls open the window. They kiss quickly and dismissively as he climbs out carefully onto the oak tree’s branch. He shimmies down the tree and out onto their lawn. He waves to Giselle, who was now peering out the window down to him, as he begins down the road. She waves back and watches him disappear in the distance.   
She shuts the window and flops back on her bed staring up at the glow and the dark stars on her ceiling, thinking of the wonderful rendez-vous she just partook in.   
This was definitely the beginning of a loving romance, yet to come.


End file.
